zim_zack_and_tak_2fandomcom-20200214-history
List of Zim Zack and Tak episodes
Season 1 (2001 - 2002) * 001 The visitor - (An Ant creature appears in Zim and Zacks yard) - September 7th 2001 * 002 Pierre - (A frog from France comes to Willville Elementary, but nobody seems to like him on the count of his annoying behavior) - September 28th 2001 * 003 Parents night - (The school puts on parents night, but Todd doesn't want to let his friends know that his mother's embarrassing) - October 8th 2001 * 004 Truth or Dare - (The gang play truth or dare on Halloween, and Hecture dares Zim and Zack to play Bloody Mary!) - October 31st 2001 * 005 Dial "B" for babysitter - (When Lara has to go to a meeting, she tries to find a babysitter, unfortunately she couldn't. But Lara found someone Zim and Zack did not expect) -'' November 7th 2001'' * 006 Tak in love - (Tak falls for a girl Ant named Lucy) - November 10th 2001 * 007 Dr. Pierre - (Zim is sick, so Pierre tries to make him feel better) - November 17th 2001 * 008 Pet peeved - (Tak is upset when Zim and Zack pay more attention to their girlfriends they bring home after school, as he continues to feel left out, he runs away!) - November 20th 2001 * 009 An Alien a day keeps the Dr. away - (When Tak goes to the vet for a checkup, the Doctor does an x ray on him. But what the Doctors had seen on Tak's x ray was shocking!) - November 23 2001 '' * 010 Something about Shimmer - (Zim falls for an Irish frog named Shimmer, but Ms. Waltor, Shimmer's stepmother, doesn't accept the friendship between them very well, so tries to keep them apart by saying humiliating things about Zim) - ''November 26 2001 * 011 Zim and Zack's club - (Zim and Zack are upset when their friends turn on them for the new girl at school named Nina. She later puts on a club and doesn't invite Zim and Zack. So Zim and Zack put on their own club) - November 28th 2001 *012 The gift - (Zim tries to find Mrs. Crow the best present in Willville City before the Christmas party at school. He spots a $95 necklace at the jewelry store. Just after he reaches $95, he spots Ms. Waltor wearing it. Feeling upset, he instead gives Mrs. Crow a big bag of candy, and a reward for being the best teacher) -'' December 10th 2001'' * 013 Santa Clause is coming to Willville City - (Verne doesn't believe in Santa Clause, so his friends try to make him believe in him) -'' December 18th 2001'' * 014 Happy New Year (Zim and Zack meet Cheng and Jaiyi, siblings from Beijing, and they explain how they celebrate New Year's there) - January 1st 2002 * 015 Movie night (Lara doesn't want Zim and Zack to go to a horror movie with their friends on a school night. So they decide to sneak out when Lara has her nap, but the next day, she notices weird behavior from Zack) - January 26th 2002 '' * 016 Yours, mine and mine (Zim and Todd fight over a toy from Frying Nemo (Fish and Chips) restaurant. While fighting over the toy, Todd accidentally breaks it. With Zim's anger, thinking he did it on purpose, he goes back to the Frying Nemo to tell Carol, the owner of Frying Nemo, but she tells them it's suppose to fall to peices, and she teaches them to share) - ''February 3rd 2002 * 017 Stuck in the elevator (The gang get stuck in the elevator at school, so while they wait, they tell stories to each other from the past) - February 7th 2002 * 018 Be my Valentine (Zim and Zack make valentines for their class, but they make special ones for McKenna and Shimmer, but when it was time to give them out, Zack accidentally places Shimmer's valentine in McKenna's box, and places McKenna's in Shimmer's box) - February 14th 2002 * 019 Picture day (It's picture day at school, and Zack tries to look his best all morning) - February 26th 2002 * 020 A flea in her den (Zim and Todd try to help Mandy get rid of her fleas) - March 6th 2002 * 021 Good neighbors (Vincent's lazy Sunday is constantly interrupted by Zim and Zack) - March 14th 2002 * 022 Get the gimmies (Zim, Zack, Verne, Hecture, Todd, Hilary, and Mandy go out shopping with Hecture's mother to get supplies for their dinner - March 26th 2002 * 023 Roshan and his gang (Zim, Zack, and their friends meet Roshan and their friends at the park. But Roshan doesn't accept the friendship between Zim and Shimmer, so he attemps to humiliate him in front of her) - April 8th 2002 * 024 Punched dumped love - (Zim and Todd go out to tell Zack that his new crush is going to dump him) - April 12th 2002 * 025 The little baby rats - (Zim adopts a rat, but what Zim didn't know, the rat is female and is going to have babies. And while Tak isn't playing nice with her, she runs away. So it's up to Zim to find someone who will take care of the baby rats) - April 23rd 2002 * 026 The test (Zack forgets to study for the test, so he cheats by copying McKenna's work) - May 6th 2002 * 027 First name Hilary (4 mean, snobby 12 year old girls named Hilary, try to get Hilary to join their club) -